httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Inferno King
Background: The Inferno King is a Dragon unlike any other. Despite having many features to tracker, strike and the stoker class. The Inferno King is placed under the hybrid class for it's versatile nature. They are also extremely rare to find with only one male and female known to exist at all. It is possible that there are others in hiding on islands or in volcanos. There are only two known named Inferno King, Magmar who is the loyal follower of Frode Gosta. And Ignite, the dragon loyal to Asger Odin Haddock. There are two Inferno Kings who are loyal to Hiccup and Astrid. Both have their species changed. Toothless and Stormfly. It is also a sub-species of the Infericus Flame yet comes above them in power and rank. It leads it's fellow sub-species and father species with a respect found only in the most worthy of warriors. Few Vikings have ever been shown to help rule alongside them. Hiccup and Asger are the only known Vikings to do so. Appearance: The appearance of Transformers Prime Predaking is the appearance of the Inferno King. (At least until I get my act together and get my hand drawn dragons proportioned right) Abilities: Firepower: The Inferno King is able to fire either short bursts of molten metal balls or a long stream like wave of molten metal. Each has it's own advantage and disadvantage. The balls allow to be used more frequently and quickly but drain the shot usage faster. When using the stream like flame, it allows for longer usage and much more destruction. Whenever it's molten metal makes contact, it will explode into several spikes similar to that of a Beweilderbeast's fire like ice attack. This molten metal is extremely durable and tough and takes around three to four days to remove a single spike. Divebombing: The Inferno King often uses divebombing to show off to potential females (or males if female). But can also be used to quickly strike a dangerous position or for a quick bombing run. Speed: The Inferno Dragon is one of the fastest dragons known. Coming up just below the Night Fury in terms of speed. When they are inside an extremely hot place, they are able to out fly a Night Fury. Endurance: Inferno Kings often fasten themselves a set of amour form from their own molten metal and are able to use it to avoid many fatal and deadly attacks. Intelligence: The Inferno King is one of the more intelligent dragons. Coming somewhere between the Night Fury and the dragon below it. Female Inferno King's show more intelligence then males. Artistic: Inferno Kings are surprisingly skilled in art. It is their selected way to express themselves. A female Inferno King has a deeper understanding of language when using art as compared to males who are unable to form complete sentences. Teeth retraction: Inferno Kings can retract their teeth inwards. So that they are rested against the top and bottom of their mouth. Weaknesses Inferno Dragons have a small fear of water but will tolerate it if it means achieving a goal. A dragon Root arrow will only serve to make the dragon extremely angry as it bounces of it's molten metal armour. Unlike other dragons, Inferno Kings find eels to be quiet intriguing and a lovely meal. They also share the rest of the same weaknesses that other species have. Behaviour: A Inferno King will often act with interest and curiosity upon meeting a worthy rider or ally but will act with aggression towards wild dragons and hostile or unworthy riders. Also noteworthy is that, when they do decide to help other dragons in a raid. They will follow a similar movement to the Night Fury. Never taking any food but only attacking. But, if they do sense someone worthy to them. They will abduct said person and take them back to their island. Isolated from others. While being odd to the other species. Inferno Kings are extremely loyal and refuse to heed any kind of call from an alpha, king or queen. They will only serve one they trust with their life. Not ones to express their feelings. They are able to communicate in some form with other life through the use of art. Females tend to be able to form a complete sentence with the use of art as compared to a male. They are extremely gentle creatures who see the need to protect all endangered dragons, be it as small as a Fire Worm or as large as a Beweilderbeast. When provoked. the Inferno King will bring destruction to all who threaten it. Being able to destroy a catapult tower with one single blast of molten metal or level a fleet of ships with a stream of molten metal. When they are angered. Their will chest glows a bright orange red. Training: Surprisingly, Inferno Kings are easy to train if they trust you with their life. As such, very few have ever succeeded in training one. But in order to keep one, you must treat them with respect and kindness. Habitat: Inferno Kings are a rare race of dragons. As such, not many know where they tend to rest and live. But they are fond of Volcanoes that reach above the clouds and isolated islands. Trivia: * The Inferno King was once classed as a Sharp Class Dragon before Hiccup noticed it could belong to any class. Thus the creation of the Hybrid Class. * The Inferno King was originally going to be the father species of it's kind till it was changed to being the lead dragon of it's kind. Category:Dragons Category:Dragon species Category:Dragon characters Category:Hybird class